


First the Kett came for…

by Jaal_Ama_Darav



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Inspired by Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaal_Ama_Darav/pseuds/Jaal_Ama_Darav
Summary: “They Came For...” poem Mass Effect: Andromeda style!





	First the Kett came for…

First the Kett came for the Sirinde, and we did not join the fight

Because we were not Sirinde

 

Then the Kett came for the Eealen, and we did not join the fight

Because we were not Eealen.

 

Then the Kett came for the Thusali, and we did not join the fight

Because we were not Thusali.

 

Then the Kett came for the Angara, and we did not join the fight

Because we were not Angara.

 

Then the Kett came for the Andromeda Initiative species, and we did not join the fight

Because we were the Andromeda Initiative species.

 

Then the Kett came for us.

And there was no one left to stand beside and fight alongside us.

 

Too little, too late.

Our people were abducted. Enslaved or transformed into more Kett.

And we were yet another species fallen at the hands of the Kett Empire.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this Mass Effect Andromeda themed “They Came For” poem was enjoyable, let me know what you think! 
> 
> I typed one for Fictionpress.com but because it isn’t fanfiction, I shouldn’t post it on a fanfic site. So I made this one, pretty effective I think.


End file.
